


outtakes from 'each passing hour'

by sinningjul (Julx3tte)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Engaged, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/sinningjul
Summary: outtakes from my Sylvain/Ingrid fic, "each passing hour," found here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703911/chapters/62410756tl;dr -- Sylvain gets out of an engagement the week Ingrid gets into one, and they have a one night stand hookup.This is is set during chapter 4.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	outtakes from 'each passing hour'

**Author's Note:**

> freenightsdawn
> 
> sorry andi

Glenn took a step back, taking her with him in an awkward, off-balance motion. “All I am saying,” he said, pulling her against him again, “is that I will put my best efforts forth until you ask me not to.”

Ingrid tilted her head up, brows wrinkled in discernment. The way he held her told her that he was being sincere, and she softened her stance. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” he said back. Then, he tilted her head up and kissed her.

Glenn’s kisses were hesitant, at first. It was as if he was gathering information before committing himself to the act. His arms kept her trapped against his body, and he could feel his muscles pressed tight around her. 

Despite the strength of his grip, there was a tenderness that she’d never imagined Glenn capable of. She let him walk them backwards into her bedroom, and then pushed him down on the bed so that she stood in between his legs, which hung off the foot of the bed while he propped himself up on his elbows.

It was fascinating, watching Glenn become so malleable to her touch. For a man built on inflexibility - from routines, attention to detail, down to his uniform - waiting for her to take the lead must have been unusual. 

In any case, the man was built for adapting. As his slim frame occupied the center of her bed, he offered a new look, one Ingrid hadn’t seen yet: his cloudy grey eyes narrowly hiding the beginnings of a smirk on his face as she slid closer to him.

“Show me, Glenn,” she said, nodding once for him to see that he needn’t not wait. “Show me that I don’t have to forget about you.”

Glenn sat up, wrapped her in his arms and pulled her down on top of him, sending a wave of surprise through Ingrid. She wasn’t sure, yet, what kind of lover Glenn might be. She presumed: that he would make space for her to lead, as he had for their relationship thus far; and that he would have a plan in mind for them to follow.

She didn’t expect for his touch to be so enveloping and immediate.

Glenn flipped them so that he could straddle her, and unbuttoned his shirt, peeling it away so that she could see the shadows of his muscles, illuminated by the small glow of her bedside lamp. He was tall, and slender, but his muscles were dense. Freed from his shirt and jacket, Glenn’s shoulders loomed over Ingrid, and her hand instinctively gripped his trapezius, digging her fingers into the upper part of his back.

Glenn took a breath to steady himself, slotting himself above her hips and giving Ingrid a chance to wrap her thighs around his waist, securing him above her. His arms, holding his weight in on either side of her head, were like towers.

Ingrid wondered if this was how Dimitri felt under Glenn’s care. She felt secure, and guarded, and Glenn’s presence was almost overwhelming. Despite having been on his arm most of the night, the sights and sounds of the party had masked her senses.

Glenn smelled like oakwood and tasted like wine. He had a guarded smile on his face that he tried to hide. He failed; Ingrid could see right through the way he bit the inside of his lip ever so slightly.

She pulled him into a kiss, and he let her. 

Kissing Glenn was like giving your worries away. He would nudge her slightly to kiss the sides of her lips, forcing Ingrid to receive and not worry so much about reciprocating affection. He was utterly selfless, refusing anything but the pressure of Ingrid’s fingers against his back.

Ingrid clenched her legs tighter around his waist as he followed the line of her jaw with his lips, sucking on the soft flesh on the side of her neck. Without even asking, he knew where he ought to kiss her. Every exposed part of her drew his attention. 

Kissing Glenn, Ingrid found, was lavish and attentive and full. A side of him he’d hidden for who knows how long. She wanted to know whether he’d had practice; whether he’d imagined doing this to her and had thought and planned and meticulously prepared for the moment. The thought died when Glenn kissed the hollow of her neck. 

First, a soft graze, then just enough pressure that all she could focus on was the way he tilted his head towards her hand and let her wind his hair in her grasp.

She followed as he trailed the edges of her dresses’ fabric. The strap ran around the back of her neck, leaving her shoulders exposed. He followed the line gently to the tops of her shoulder, leaving her skin red and blushed with his breath alone. His lips followed shortly after, and Ingrid dug her back into the bed to stay still.

Whenever she tried to gain the upper hand and pull him up so she could kiss his bare chest, or do more than grip his arms and hair, he pulled away, finding a new part of her to worship, until he’d kissed every inch of her bust that was exposed to the dress.

Ingrid sat up to begin to strip, but Glenn refused to let her remove her dress. 

“Not yet,” he said hoarsely, pulling away for long enough for Ingrid to take a close look at him. If her skin was pink from embarrassment, Glenn’s was a deep red. His face was flush and she’d guess that it was only his training that kept his breath even and under control. Ingrid glanced down at his waist and saw the strain of the fabric of his pants.

Oh the man was a glutton. Ingrid took another look at his face, full of desire and restraint, and decided she needed to do something for him.

Before Glenn could descend again, she loosened the grip of her thighs and wrestled him underneath her. Ingrid managed to catch him by surprise, because Glenn yelped as Ingrid sat, legs folded, between his legs.

“It’s my turn dear,” she said, shoving him by the shoulder and nipping his collarbones until Glenn sighed and put a hand against the back of her neck.

The sensation of his rough, calloused palms stroking her neck only made Ingrid want to touch him more. She sucked his skin until she could bite down, leaving bright red splotches down his chest. Glenn scarcely made a noise. He focused on evening her breath.

How frustrating, that Glenn was capable of so much control - Ingrid resolved even more to break her poor fiance’s composure.

Ingrid held her hair back with one hand and propped herself up with the other, kissing Glenn on the lips quickly before descending to the center of his chest. She grazed his core with her lips, noticing the way Glenn grunted and thrust his hips ever so slightly up.

She made it to his navel before Glenn, realizing what she wanted to do, gasped and tried to catch her. Ingrid dodged his arms and unbuttoned his pants, and Glenn groaned at the freedom.

When she met his eyes, he looked resigned to her torture. She kissed the edge of the waistband of his underwear before yanking his pants down, leaving him in just his underwear.

“Happy now?” he asked, kicking off his pants and sitting up against the backboard of the bed. 

Ingrid smirked wide and laid by his side, resting her head against his shoulder. “Yes.”

“As much as I’d love for you to continue what you were just doing… I’m afraid I won’t make it very far if you do.”

Ingrid nodded. “I just wanted to get you back.”

Glenn, stroked her cheek before dipping to kiss her. “Is it my turn again?”

He didn’t wait for a reply. Glenn held her by the shoulders and threw her down to the mattress, her head by the foot of the bed. “Glenn!” Ingrid yelped.

He turned his body to the side, legs dangling over the side of the bed as he hiked her skirts up to the tops of her thighs. The dress was so long that she hadn’t bothered to wear shorts; she blushed as she realized her underwear - a matching green pair, courtesy of a night out with Annette - was in full view of Glenn.

He kissed the inside of her thigh, by the knee, and Ingrid almost kneed him in response.

If his earlier attention was the safe, warm glow of a fireplace, his touch now was an intense wildfire. He slowly bit his way up the inside of her thighs, using one hand to pin her hip down to the bed and the other to lift her leg.

She almost tried to squirm her way out of his grip; Glenn was too strong. Every kiss sent a burning desire through her core. Goddess, Glenn just made her feel so secure - even pinned against her own bed with his face working its way towards the center of her body. 

It was something else that he could barely see him over the bunch of her dress - she shut her eyes and focused on her other senses instead. After a few beats, she managed to pick up on his movements. His lips scratched the spot that he was about to kiss. When he sucked his breath in, before sealing his lips over her skin, there was a cold rush of air. And, there was the faintest groan every time he made contact with her thigh, as if he were satisfied to touch her. 

Glenn paused as he made it to the edge of her panties and raised his head to look at her. He sat up and used his other hand to remove the tie in his hair, keeping his braid tied together. It untwisted as he shook his hair free. 

“How much… foreplay do you need, Ing?” he asked, stroking his fingers just where her leg met her hips.

“Finger me, Glenn. I just need a little bit.”

It was true. The way he’d built her up to burn was almost sufficient. The way he hid himself from her whenever he wasn’t filling the totality of her awareness; the way he told her exactly where he was going to touch and let her do nothing about it.

She just needed one more thing to prepare for him. She’d glanced briefly at his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear, and needed to feel Glenn’s touch inside of her before taking the rest of him.

Despite her assumptions about his past dating life, Glenn wasn’t inexperienced. 

His finger brushed over her clit and Ingrid nearly squeezed her legs around his hand. Instead, she let her back arch and groaned into his touch. Glenn’s touch was like a lightning bolt, arcing through her body and escaping with Ingrid’s soft panting. 

Glenn adjusted again, straddling her leg between his, so that his cock was pressed against the top of her thigh, and Ingrid ground her leg against him. Her hands grasped the mattress over her head, leaving her twisting and arching as Glenn’s hands rubbed against her. 

He propped himself against an arm so that he could kiss her, and after so much of his attention paid to her body, Glenn’s lips on hers was refreshing. He let her bite down on them as his fingers offered long, delicious strokes over her folds. Even through her damp underwear, it was heavenly for him to be so close. 

“Take them off, Glenn,” she said, managing to get the words out in between strokes.

Glenn kissed behind her ear, forcing Ingrid’s shoulder blades back as she groaned. “Take off your dress,” he whispered.

Ingrid obeyed immediately. Keeping her hips against his finger, she undid the zipper at the sides of her dress and pulled it up and over her while she laid on the bed. It would get wrinkled, but to hell with it; she needed Glenn inside of her more than she cared about something she’d wear once and never again.

Glenn, who’d turned to let her strip, returned to his straddle and Ingrid was suddenly more aware of the different sensations on her body. The cold air of her apartment against her chest; Glenn’s hardness against her thigh, and his fingers teasing closer underneath the barrier of her underwear.

“Inside,” she said, “please.” 

Glenn slipped her underwear off and slid a finger inside of her easily, producing a happy gasp from Ingrid as he began a slow rhythm. Ingrid’s hips moved without her thinking; her attention was occupied by Glenn’s lips and his breath, pressed behind her ear, and the growing storm inside of her. Ingrid felt her core tightening and her back and shoulder muscles relax. 

“Another,” she said, and Glenn joined a second finger inside of her. “Glenn, Glenn…”

“Yes my love?” he whispered, rubbing the top of his cock against her thigh. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, Glenn,” whispered, wrapping an arm and pressing her fingernails into his back. “Yes.”

Glenn replaced his fingers quickly, and Ingrid again wrapped her legs around him. He pushed slowly inside of her, filling her with his gorgeous length. His eyes were wide as he gazed at her, astonished that they were really here, in her apartment, having sex for the first time.

Their rhythm was awkward, at first. Glenn was far too pleased to move slow, but Ingrid needed him faster. He’d led her too far to climax for anything else. Their hips bumped, off course until Glenn adjusted to her need, thrusting quickly and as deep as she would allow.

Glenn was a storm, a spotlight, occupying every part of Ingrid’s thought as he fucked her, kissed her and left her neck pink and red and spotted. The way he grunted, she could tell, was just barely held together. She didn’t doubt when he confessed that he couldn’t handle much, but she hoped that he could hold until she came.

One of his hands found hers and pinned it to the bed, and she gripped his hands tight as her back arched and her voice released a thin moan each time his hips met hers.

“Glenn, are you..?” she asked, voice barely kept together.

“After you,” he grunted, “Mmmm goddess.”

“Use your thu… umb.”

Glenn rubbed her clit with a free hand, resting part of his weight on his head, which was shoved into the crease of her neck and shoulders, and Ingrid’s body erupted. Glenn, hips pressed into hers, thrusts shallow as he tried to keep himself on the edge, body rigid, bit into her neck as she came, in part to keep himself from groaning loudly.

It only served to heighten Ingrid’s clmax; all of the sensations together with Glenn’s tender regard for her melted into a satisfying sigh, pleasure spreading from her core, through her abdomen, chest, and into her limbs. It was a slow and rolling orgasm, waves chasing after each other as Ingrid’s toes curled and her fingers dug into Glenn’s back and hand.

Glenn came as soon as the last shudders left Ingrid, moaning her name into her neck as he shook.

“Ingrid,” he said, pulling himself up and looking at her. “Marry me?”

“We’re already getting married,” she replied, kissing him on the cheek.

Glenn gathered her in his arms, back against his chest, and kissed her behind the ear. 

“Thank you, my love,” he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> team glenn yeah?


End file.
